gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Parax./Operation: Remove all drama
I have an idea to remove drama from this wiki and make us on good terms with the staff. #ALL fights are to be CIVIL; no insulting, no caps-lock. #All Admins who are online are to try to stop a fight on sight. #If the fight doesn't end, the admin moves it to their blog and disables comments. They will move it back when they feel people are calm. #Admins are to not insult or take part in arguments. #All roleplay is welcome, BUT, if you want to fight about Role-play, it must be on the game. #People who instigate fights (attempt to start fights), scream in caps-lock, curse, etc. will get a strike. No exceptions. #If a user is banned, their sockpuppets must be banned on sight. No arguing with them, just ban them and let them be. #If there is an issue on another wiki, we IGNORE it. So what if somebody said something bad about you on another wiki? If it didn't happen here, we don't need to care. So what if they did the same thing? #If somebody has been making very productive edits for the past few days, like solving issues, making pages, editing, etc., then they are not inactive. If they are not doing said things for many months, THEN they are inactive. This means that people will stop trying to demote someone with the reason, "they're inactive", when their last edit was 2 days ago. #Demotions will only be held if the person in question is being a BAD admin. If they do ONE thing that you don't like, it doesn't mean they're abusing power unless they're doing this all without even waiting for approval from fellow Admins/users/fleefs. #Don't make accusations unless you have concrete evidence. If arguments escalate, the comments will be disabled and the fight will be moved to Chat. #People stop complaining over the littlest things (ie: HE DINT ACCEPT M YAPOLOGY!) #Sockpuppets of banned users cannot come back UNLESS they promise to have good intentions for the wiki and several experienced and trusted users are fine with it. #When you see Pearson (AKA Pears, Paradox Overlord, etc.), do not argue with him! He keeps coming here because he wants attention, and when you guys reply to his troll comments, you're giving him a reason to come back- attention. Simply report him to the Admins and ignore him. #On wiki, don't openly call a follower of Pearson a Seedling; it's just giving him more reasons to annoy us or try to get us in trouble. #Do not mention Pearson whatsoever; when you do, you're acknowledging his existence, giving him more reasons to keep coming back. What do you think? You don't have to like this, but if you want us to be on good terms with Wikia, this is probably the only way. Unless we can meet with these terms, we're just going to keep losing hope. This has been passed, as a result of having about 12-13 supporting votes, no opposes, and the fact it has hit its deadline.